Love Lasts Forever
by HaleyJonas16
Summary: This is a cute random story about Leon and Ada loving each other, Short chapters of lovey dovey stuff..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just cute stuff that I think of randomly so it wont be constant uploading, I'm trying to come up with a really great story though ****J**

**Starry Night**

**Leon's POV **

I was in my uniform from RPD and you were in a red dress that seemed to glow at night. We were on a hilltop cuddling under the stars, pointing out the stars and telling each other reasons on why we love each other so much. Then at 11:11pm a shooting star passed and you said make a wish so I laid my head back and shut my eyes, then you climbed on top of me and kissed me and we rolled down the hilltop and just laughed….


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The point of this story is to have it really short but have many chapters and these short chapters are actually part of a real relationship just saying lol**

**Beach**

**Leon's POV**

We were walking along the beach close enough that our hands brushed, then we grabbed each others hands until I pointed to the sun setting so you let go to get a better look and I grabbed you around the waist so my chest was on your back, you turned around and we started making out until the sun was set.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: After around the 6****th**** chapter I will try and start to make them longer. These are also dreams relating to the relationship…. Enjoy**

**At Least your safe**

**Leon POV**

America was under attack, so I was shooting at some of the guys and you ran past me with a group of people going toward the helicopter to evacuate, So I start running with you and I help you on and I look back and see the people getting closer so I hop off and rip the dog tags off my chest and hand them to you and say "I always loved you, keep these as a reminder of my sacrifice" And I run off and fight, get shot in the heart, I fall on the floor and in my last breathe I see the helicopter your on get to safety, and I die…. Well a spirit appeared and asked if I had a last request and I asked to show me that you were ok and it showed me what happened to you, and you were a refugee and it showed another man handing you food as you were crying and comforted you, all I did was smile because I knew you were ok and that you'll forget about me soon and I followed the spirit to hell.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you are all enjoying this please leave a comment…. Thank-you!**

**I stay with you because…**

**Ada's POV **

I stay with you because….. I listen to my heart all the time my heart feels something for you that I cant understand. You have to be the best thing that happened to me and my heart you know everything about me you know when I'm sad or something is wrong you care and love me unlike any of the other boys I went out with our liked as I grew up, I would do most anything for you, I would love you, play with you, talk with you etc. and that's another thing I have never stayed up and talked with someone as long as I do with you. My other friend 3 hours the most but with you I never get bored cuz I know what I want and I want you. I love you and that's why I stay with you.

**Leon's POV**

I stay with you because… I love staying up talking to you, and I hope my dreams with you come true. I love your voice when you sing, because you are my everything. You may never know how much I care because finding a girl like you is rare. But I wouldn't was a girl like you, because the laughs ill have would be so few, what I want is the girl named Ada, the one I trust and would never fail me. The one that brightens my day with her smile, So I hope she stays with me for awhile. You are the girl I love the most, so if I may propose a toast. Ill dedicate this poem to us, because you're the one that makes me blush, you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen, it makes me happy to see you serene. When the day comes that we meet, in Florida's beautiful summer heat. I hope our lips do as our hands, if you don't get it just understand. I love you just the way you are, ill always hold you close at heart… I love you.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Lol sometimes I amuse myself with these short chapters!**

**Tell Me**

**Leon POV**

We got home around the same time after work. We both sat on the couch and You had your sad face on with your adorable out like a five year old. I asked what's wrong? You said you weren't going to tell me. I started kissing you on the cheek and neck and of course you started smiling. We fell back on our sides me looking down on you and you looking up at me. You then grabbed my neck and pulled me closer so we can kiss, but right before it you went past my face and whispered "You gotta work for it" and pushed me away smiling. Then I fell off my bed and woke up from that amazing dream.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I love this chapter… They will be longer after this chapter**

**Sandwich **

**Leon**: Make me a sandwich

**Ada**: No make it yourself

**Leon**: Please

**Ada**: No

**Leon**: For me?

**Ada**: No

**Leon**: Fine you aren't getting anything from me

**Ada**: That's fine

**Leon**: Yeah we are going to be tongue kissing and your going to be like "Ahh Leon your tongue is so strong and long, I want it so bad" All I'm going to say is hold the mustard no pickles….

**Ada**: Whatever…


	7. Chapter 7

Rhymes

Text Messaging:

Leon- Hey baby whats up?

Ada- Nm hbu?

Leon- Short text are you busy?

Ada- No lol I new you were gonna say that your silly

Leon- You know what rhymes with Silly?

Ada- umm Willy

Leon- Noooo Ada …. And you know what rhymes with Ada?

Ada- Silly and Ada don't rhyme and um idk

Leon- Ada and Sexy rhyme J

Ada- umm ok lol your so cute

Leon- L you said it like you don't care….

Ada- I doo lol I care about everything you say 3

Leon- mmmm ok I trust you 3


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This will probably be the last chapter but I hope you enjoy. Sorry I will be working on another story soon.**

**Long Distance**

Long Distance it's hard to keep a relationship going for long. You fall in love you can't visit each other it's practically falling in love with your phone. Well let me tell you a story about Long distance relationship with Leon and Ada.

**Leon's POV**

Falling in love by hearing someone's voice is possible that's how I fell in love with her.

From the moment I heard her voice I needed her. I was nervous to ask her out, it wouldn't be an official date or anything because we don't live close together. That was until she dated one of my best friends… Chris, that's when I knew she was off limits, I cried because it hurt me.

But the past week has been all arguments I'm like their Dr. Phil I don't know how long their relationship will last. I needed to forget about her so I went with my only other option… Rebecca but as soon as we got together Ada was single.

Rebecca was filled with to many lies and we only dated for two days. We talked on the phone day and night I needed her to make me happy she was my drug I was addicted to her. July 25th we made it official, I was dating the girl of my dreams..

**Ada's POV **

I loved Leon he was my guy, he talked sweet cared about what I liked, I opened up to him, I never opened up to anyone in my whole life except until I met him his voice was deep and lovely I couldn't get enough. He talked to me until I fell asleep he made me feel so safe and loved I never experienced that before.

He would be my first kiss, my future husband, my lover, etc. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this man. Two month anniversary September 25th it felt so short but that would be the last anniversary we would be together because all went bad after that.

Leon had lost the love feeling for Ada apparently he was depressed and lied about having dreams for her. Ada was heartbroken but she wouldn't tell him that. Crying her eyes out each and everyday. Leon had said he got the feeling back. Leon was supposed to see Ada in October but he couldn't make it down. Ada felt hurt, broken, helpless. She didn't want to go through the pain anymore she knew what she had to do….

**Text? **

**Ada: **Tbh I want to give you that love feeling again I feel so bad.

**Leon: **It's fine I guess… Just feel empty you know?

**Ada: **Yea I don't want you to feel empty ill like do anything for you.

**Leon: **Before I looked forward to waking up two a text message and now its like ehh if it happens it happens if not doesn't bother me just been like that for about two weeks.

**Ada: **I'm sorry

**Leon: **for what?

**Ada: **I cant even make you happy anymore I cant even be a good girlfriend I don't know how you put up with me because you are like bored of this and I'm sorry.

From there they tried to make it good it just couldn't happen at all.

**Breakup? **

**Ada: **Hey

**Leon: **Hey what's up

**Ada: **Nm hbu?

**Leon: **Nothing new you sound upset

**Ada: **No I was just concentrating on something

**Leon: **Oh ok what's up

**Ada: **um just on the computer hbu?

**Leon: **In the car texting a few friends

**Ada: **that's cool

**Leon: **Yep… Ada can I tell you something?

**Ada: **Yea sure what's up

**Leon: **Look these past few weeks haven't been going good between us and it's my fault… I really don't want to hold you back anymore so I think we should be friends…

**Ada: **Yea I was going to tell you that later too many fights and I kind of lost that love feeling a couple days ago.

That morning was the last time they would ever say I love you to one another. So much for Leon telling Ada he wouldn't ever be leaving her unless she left him first.

I guess Love doesn't last forever…

**A/N: Sorry for the short story but I'm done with this story, it was pretty much like my long distance relationship if you haven't figured that out yet. Please leave comments… Thank-You.**


End file.
